


The Traveler’s Tale

by olicityfan15



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Amy and Rory Pond have been living in 1940’s New York for awhile. One day a man shows up and introduces himself as Josephus Miller and he is there on Melody aka Riversongs behalf.Soon Amy and Rory are once again on the Tardis and heading to another whole universe. What kind of trouble can brew when the crew of the Tardis meet the crew of The Rocinante and all their friends.Find out in A Traveler’s Tale





	1. Out of Time

The crisp December air hit his face like the hand of a mad lover. He pulled his jacket up and continued the trek to his destination. 

Shoving his cold hands into his pockets, he felt a something hit his right hand. Trying to figure out what he hit, his fingers ran over the edges of the badge that he forgot was in there. 

The badge attached to his belt gave him authority but it was the badge in that pocket that reminded him of who he was. But this was not a time to stroll down memory lane he reminded himself as he reached his destination.

Taking in a lung full of chilly air and then slowly releasing it, he watched the steam gather in front of him and dissipate. “Do your job” he whispered to himself and taking his hands out of his pockets, he went up to the door and knocked. 

A woman in her late twenties opened the door. She was beautiful. She had brilliant red hair and freckles. She had a glowing smile, although beautiful also radiated a sense of sadness. 

Behind her stood a man. He looked the same age with the same red hair but didn’t look as welcoming. 

“What can we do for you?” The woman asked in a strong Scottish accent. “I’m with the police and would like to have s chat with you” the man said showing her the badge on his side.

A smile crept across her face and her eyes lit up for just a second and just as quickly her face went back to a simple smile. She opened the door wide enough for the man to come in and showed him to the kitchen table. 

Sitting down the man was glad for the heat of the apartment. He allowed himself to enjoy the heat while the man put a tea kettle on the stove and the woman sat down across from him. 

“Our son is upstairs sleeping so if we could make this quick as not to wake him I would be very appreciative” the woman said with a smile on her face but conveying an edge of anger. “Oh how many women I’ve met like her” the man thought to himself as the other man brought over the tea. 

“Thank you” the man said and took a sip. If anything good had come from this it was good tasting tea and coffee. Placing his cup down he looked directly at the couple in front of him. 

“My name is Josephus Miller and I was sent by your daughter” he said watching the expressions on the two in front of him change from stoic to smiles. 

“I told you Amy, I told you Melody would find a way to help us” The man said with tears glistening at the edges of his eyes. The women who tried to stay composed was slowly losing it herself. “Yes Rory, you were right. I never doubted her, it was the man in the blue box I was starting to doubt” Amy said looking like she could punch something or someone. 

“I have a way to right the wrong that happened to you both but you need to help me first” Josephus said interrupting the moment.

Both Amy and Rory looked up at him, both in wonder and in shock of his abruptness. “Well Mr. Josephus what do we have to do” Amy growled. 

“Call me Miller and first things first, we wait for our ride. Then we can get on our way of solving both our problems. Anthony will be going into a cryo chamber until everything settles down, that way when your settled back in your time, he will still be this age” Miller said looking through some notes he had taken. 

Amy and Rory looked at each other worriedly but knew it was also the best option. They had dealt with time travel and knew in order for Anthony to be all right this was his best bet. 

Suddenly there was a familiar noise outside. It was the sound Amy and Rory had been waiting for all these years and it was finally here. 

When the noise stopped and everything was still is when the knock came at the door. Both Amy and Rory ran to open it and standing on the other side was the one person they had been missing dearly, their daughter, Melody. 

“Hi mum, hi dad” Melody said with a big grin with her arms outstretched. They both jumped into her arms at the same time. They barely noticed The Doctor taking Anthony onto the Tardis. They felt guilty for not being there with him at that moment but they knew it was best they weren’t. The Doctor would handle it without the psychological pain it would cause everyone involved. 

After a few minutes and man wearing a bow tie and a fez came walking over to them with his big dumb grin. Amy saw movement in the Tardis and wondered if Anthony was still awake. Following her eye-line The Doctor said “oh that’s just Craig and Sofie, they’ve started traveling with me and now us” The Doctor said in his child like voice. 

Melody hugged her mom and said, “enough of the chitter chatter, we’ve got worlds to save and to get my parents to their rightful timeline. I’m sure Mr. Miller would love to get back to his as well”?

Miller nodded and followed the group onto the Tardis. He still wasn’t a fan of the blue box but it’s what’s getting him home and home is where he wanted to be. 

Amy and Rory looked straight at The Doctor with looks of anger, happiness but most of all confusion. 

“Alright children, story time” The Doctor said a sat down cross legged exactly where he had been standing. Amy and Rory sighed and sat down as well. Melody sat between them and Craig and Sofie also joined the circle. Miller leaned against the back wall. He didn’t do groups, they seem to get him into trouble. 

“When the nights were long and the days were deep....


	2. Story Time

“This is a story about a centurion who stood guard, the girl that cracked time and the detective who solved the case. 

The centurion and the girl were magically transported back to the nineteen forties buy a race called the weeping angels. 

They would’ve been fine if a certain centurion had listened to a dashing hero’s warnings but that’s another chat. 

The detective came from another galaxy, like theirs but not. He had gotten involved with an alien specimen called the Protomolecule. The detective who was thought to be dead, was just really in a rigid space. 

That’s where the dashing hero and his team come in. The amazing break out artist, the friend who will always be there and his beautiful wife that is kind to all. 

They heard of this time paradox and went to check it out. When they found the detective of lore, they brought him on to their amazing ship. 

Once on their and healed, the detective told them about having to get back to his friends in the not your galaxy. 

In order for the mythical hero’s to take him home, the detective had something that would be needed of him. He would have to go to the nineteen forties and find the centurion and the girl and have them go back to his time to help his friends defeat an ancient evil. 

When that was done the detective could stay in his world with his friends and the centurion and the girl could go back to their time or, they could stay with the amazing hero and raise their son along with their daughter on the amazing ship”.

The Doctor smiled and rested his chin in his hands. He looked at everyone in the circle which had become very quiet. Even Miller seemed to be contemplating everything. 

“So your telling me, that we have to go to another universe, fight an ancient evil and then we can have our lives back?” Rory asked in a mockingly angry tone. 

“We will do it” Amy said before anyone else could chime in. Rory looked at her with his mouth wide open. “Rory, it’s the only way for us to be with our son and our daughter and plus i would love to have some modern food, clothes and housing” Amy said smiling. 

Rory sighed. He knew he wouldn’t fight with Amy so he just nodded. He did miss the easiness of the modern world. What you take for granted until you don’t have it. 

“Yippee, it’s settled then. We are on an adventure to another galaxy to destroy ancient evil” The Doctor said getting to his feet and running to the control panel. Amy and Rory both had to laugh. They missed the crazy doctor more than the realized.

When the whirling of the Tardis started, Amy and Rory knew they were finally where they belonged again, well until they solved the ancient evil and could go home. But maybe, just maybe, they would stay on. 

Miller watched from his position against the wall. He wasn’t sure he was ready for all this but hell if he could survive Julie Mao and the Proto-shit he could do this. He just didn’t know how much he was looking forward to seeing the crew of the Rocinante again. 

Meanwhile on the Roci:

James Holden took inventory of everything on board. He did it everyday at the same exact time. It was his way of calming down from the day’s events. He was about to finish when the most beautiful specimen in the galaxy walked in, Ms. Naomi Nagata-Holden his beautiful wife.

“Holden, everyone’s waiting for you. Alex prepared a wonderful dinner so get your hot ass moving and let’s eat” Naomi said. Then in two marvelous steps she was in front of him and gave him a long deep kiss and added in an ass squeeze at the same time. 

Once they pulled apart, Naomi took Holden’s hand and headed upstairs. There they found Amos and Alex kissing as well. Alex had also kept his last name but added in Amos’s so he became Alex Kamal-Burton. 

As soon as they heard Naomi and Holden come in they pulled apart laughing. “Please don’t quit on our account” Naomi said teasingly. 

Alex who was still laughing got Amos his dinner and then got the rest of the family their dinner as well. 

They spent the time together talking about what was happening, what could happen and what the future might bring. They even talked about the possibility of them owning houses next to each other on Luna and adopting children. 

Everything was going great until a couple uninvited guests walked into the mess hall. 

“We need your help” came the familiar voice of the captain of The Behemoth, Camina Drummer. As the two took off their helmets the Roci crew was surprised to see Klaes Ashford standing next to her. 

“He has proven his loyalty” Camina said noticing the stares. “Please sit and explain” Naomi said trying to calm things down. 

Nodding, Camina and Ashford sat down at the table, where Alex put some food in front of both of them. After thanking Alex, Camina started their story. 

“As we patrolled the outer rim of the ring, we noticed something strange. A strange glow started to form and that’s when something came out our side. It was a ship I had never seen before. It was black and daunting. We kept ourselves hidden and let it go on its way. 

But it didn’t want us to go on ours. Immediately our ship became immobile. We couldn’t move. We waited for three day’s and no one boarded our ship but they didn’t let us go either. 

Ashford and I made the decision to try and leave through the bay on a small ship. Thankfully it worked and we made it here. We would like it if you could help” Camina said with worry in her voice and her face. 

“Of course we will Mina” Naomi said giving her friend a big hug. “But for now eat, Alex makes the best lasagna this side of Mars” Naomi said sitting back down next to Holden. 

Camina and Ashford nodded and the group ate their dinner and surprisingly also had a very relaxing conversation as well.


	3. It Begins

Camina, who wasn’t in the mood to keep conversing excused herself from the group. 

She headed down to the work out room. Working out was her way of trying to relieve some of the stress that had been building up. 

Whatever had taken control of her ship would be dealt with. No one messed with the Behemoth and lived to tell the story. 

Hitting the punching bag again Camina thought about all the others they had to leave behind. She hit the bag again, this time causing it to groan with her hit. She would save all her crew, even if her life was lost. 

She was a tall, slender thing but everyone knew not to mess with her when she was angry. Her right hook would leave even the strongest man on his ass. 

Her mind wandered to the strangers on the decks above her. Naomi she knew. She was like a sister. Ashford she knew, he was like a pesky older brother. 

But the others, she didn’t know. Naomi vouched for them and they helped with the ring but she was still not sure she could trust them. 

She thought about James Holden, who when looking back through his record, really was the cause for a lot of shit. 

First, the man pushed to answer a strange call for help that led to the Canterburys demise, then he was at the center of the ring when that all went down. 

Camina respected her sisters decision on her lover but she wasn’t so sure about him. 

Then there was the Earther. He was a loose cannon. One wrong movement and he would kill you. It was also rumored that Amos Burton wasn’t even his real name. She had heard from Monica, who blamed the burly sack of meat as she called him, for her loved one almost getting killed, that he had killed a mob boss and took his name. 

Then there was the Martian. She hated Martians. She hated what they did to their own people as well as the Belters and the Earthers. 

Naomi said Alex was different but she wasn’t so sure. The Kamal name was infamous in the MCRN and she couldn’t help but think he was playing them all. 

In Camina’s mind the only people she could trust on The Roci were Naomi and Ashford. 

As she went to hit the bag again, a strange noise caught her attention. She had heard but not heard before. it was a sound like a dying engine. Like it was on its last legs, but this engine also had a sound like someone stepping on a toy mouse over and over again. 

Grabbing the pistol in her leg holster she watched the area, which had absolutely no equipment or anything in it, was where the sound was coming from. 

She took a deep breath. She was a Belter and a strange noise wasn’t going to get her jilted, though she was a tad scared, though it would never be known outside her own head.

She had dealt with shit like the portomolecule and the ring so why was this sound unnerving her? It was a question spinning around in her head as she kept her eyes concentrated on the empty space.

The strange noise got louder and louder and Camina felt wind hit her face. Then she saw it. It was blue. It was also like nothing she had seen before. 

The noise disappeared and the dust settled, and Camina kept her gun locked on the weird object that just appeared. 

At that moment she wished she had brought a communication device with her. She took a breath and watched as a door opened on the strange object. 

A man in a strange hat and wearing a brown blazer, a pink dress shirt, black slacks and a red bow tie. 

He looked like he was just into his mid twenties but the look in his eyes said he had lived many centuries. 

A woman with very curly hair, a jean jacket, white top and jeans stepped out next. She was flanked by a woman with long red hair and freckles who was wearing a red checkered flannel shirt with a leather jacket and jeans and a man with the same red hair but cut short   
also wearing a red checkered flannel with a leather vest and jeans. 

Two people came out behind them. A man and woman holding hands. The man was a bit chubby but had a lovable face. He had on a normal looking suit. The woman next to him also looked cheery. She had on a nice blouse and a skirt. 

But it was the man who came out last that made Camina’s breath catch in her lungs. She knew the face but there was no way. He was dead. 

The man was a Belter. He had on a grey fedora with a grey suit jacket, shirt and slacks. He had a look between disgust and excitement on his face. 

Camina wanted to scream but couldn’t. She couldn’t find enough breath to do so. He was dead. Holden heard him in his fucking head after messing with the damn ring. 

He couldn’t be there. She was hallucinating. Probably everything going on plus the strenuous work out was just getting to her head. 

She closed her eyes and counted to three and then opened them. They were all still there, including him. 

The man in the weird had stepped forward. Camina, still unable to find words, just kept her gun focused on him.

He continued forward as though the gun wasn’t there. When he got close enough he stuck out his right hand and said with a genuine smile...

“Nice to meet you Camina Drummer, I am the Doctor”.


	4. New Friends

Camina didn’t move. She kept her gun trained on the man standing in front of her. 

The dead man moved up next to the other man quietly. 

“Camina, I know this is a lot but please put down the gun and listen” Miller asked fist raised in a Belter greeting. 

Camina scowled. “Pashang, fuck you in non-belter. Never use my first name. Your supposed to be long dead. According to Holden your also part of the ring” Camina snapped with the tip of her index finger touching her thumbs inner side creating a circle between the two while her other three fingers were straight, giving Miller the Belters version of the middle finger. 

Miller snorted. “Alright Captain Drummer, no need to get nasty. I initially thought I had died in the ring as well but it turned out I had been transported to a rigid space or what The Doctor called a “time paradox” and they found me” Miller said trying to calm the angry captain down. 

Camina listened intently. After all she had been through she actually believed the detective. She lowered her gun but didn’t put it in its holster. 

“Now that we are all friends shall we go make more?” The Doctor asked excitedly as he headed towards the ladder. 

Camina shrugged, holstered her gun and led them up the ladder.

**Earth**

Secretary General Chrisjen Avasarala paced in her office. Her bodyguard, Cotyar Ghazi watched from the door way. He knew not to bother her while she was pacing. 

Suddenly she stopped. The sound of footsteps heading their way made her nervous. She sat down behind her desk and Cotyar stood in-between her and the open door. 

Two men walked in. Cotyar didn’t move from his position and didn’t let the men enter any further. 

She could tell immediately that they weren’t human or anything they had ever met before. 

She smiled. “It is rude to just come uninvited” she said with authority mixed with a hint of Malice. 

“Terribly sorry to bother you madam secretary but their is an ancient threat and we are here to help” the taller of the men said. 

“Fuck” Avasarala said and leaned back. “We just got done with an ancient threat that almost wiped us all out. Cotyar, let the two men through but please keep an eye on them” she said gesturing to the seats in front of her desk. 

Cotyar moved, letting the two men pass but as they moved past him, he moved so his eyes and his gun was trained on the back of their heads. 

The two men sat down. Again the taller one spoke. “We are from a race called the Time Lords. An enemy of ours, The Daleks have come to take advantage of the chaos. They have taken a ship called The Behemoth” the man said with little empathy. 

“Dammit” Avasarala said loudly. “So, get your fucking lazy asses out of my office and go and take care of this and save those people” Avasarala growled. 

“We have sent one of our best to help but he will need all the help he can get. He has made contact with the crew of a ship called The Rocinante but they will need more then one ship to take care of this threat” the shorter man said. 

“God dammit not that damn crew again” Avasarla said and Cotyar nodded in agreement. 

Taking a deep breath and leaning back Avasarala said “fine we shall help but I’m contacting the leaders of Mars and The Belt before we make any movements. Make yourselves comfortable this may take awhile”. She then snapped her fingers and a couple of women came in and led the two men to a set of quarters leaving Avasarala and Cotyar alone. 

Cotyar took a deep breath and slid into one of the now empty chairs in front of Avasarla’s desk. “Why is it always the damn Roci crew” Avasarala groaned handing Cotyar a drink. “Because they can’t keep themselves out of trouble” Cotyar said and the two toasted to that. 

**Tycho Station**

Throwing back a drink, Fred Johnson listened to the message from the Secretary General. He sighed and then laughed. 

“Ah the Roci crew is going to get us all killed one day. Thank god Camina and Ashford are there to make sure they don’t” he said to the empty room as he polished off another glass. 

He sent back his agreement to help the best he could and then closed his eyes. He was feeling his age but life went on. Smiling to himself, he allowed for whatever sleep he could get to wash over him. 

**Mars**

Lady Casey Kamal walked the hallways of the MCRN building. She had listened and listened again to the message sent by The Secretary General. 

She would normally have done this in the government building but this involved deploying the navy and like many others, she was a little nervous doing so. 

They had a tendency not to listen to their superiors. But, her brother was on The Roci and since once again it seemed to be the center of everything, she wanted to help. 

Wishing she hadn’t given up drinking, she slid into her chair. She knew the generals outside her office were awaiting her answer. 

Taking a deep breath, she sent the Secretary General her answer. Mars would of course help but the navy would be on a short leash. Any leader on any side that feels their overstepping their boundaries can report it straight to her and it would be dealt with. 

**Somewhere in the Belt**

Anderson Dawes was listening to the whole thing with a mysterious figure next to him. 

They talked in whispers as they watched the monitors blink to life with the battalions being formed. 

“This will be a lot of fun. Our union will see the end to our enemies” Dawes said. They mysterious stranger stayed silent but Dawes could feel his excitement as well.


	5. A Family Remembered

As Camina started up the ladder she felt a hand on her leg. She looked down and saw The Doctor motioning for her to come back down the ladder. The others had dispersed around the room like they knew something she didn’t. Miller kept his eyes on them but kept his distance as well. 

Camina growled and went back down. “What the hell is it you want? First you say let’s go see the others, now you don’t want to” Camina said trying to keep her gun in it’s holster. She pushed a piece of hair that was hanging in front of her eyes out of the way and the shinning of the ring on her finger brought back memories she was trying to keep suppressed for now. 

Her wife, Susan Ivanova and daughter Etara were still back on the Behemoth. Susan was a fighter and Camina knew that with the experience Susan had commanding Babylon 5, a space-station in another galaxy, she could take care of things but she couldn’t help but worry. 

The Doctor looked at her sadly. He knew the story and he knew who had control of The Behemoth. He knew that time was a fragile thing but he also knew that the mind was as well and things had to be taken care of. 

“I need to remind you of something you’ve forgotten. One year ago you lost memories of loved ones and I want to give those back. Memories are a form of energy that will keep you going as things get worse. Without those memories it’s like your mind is only working at half its capability” The Doctor said softly.

Camina flinched at the words “as things get worse” but re-composed herself quickly. “Fine, what are these precious memories that I’ve forgotten” Camina said with a condescending tone. 

The Doctor smiled gently and placed a jade necklace, a medal of valor, a red box and a stuffed bird on the table. As Camina watched confused by the trinkets, The Doctor placed one last one on top. It was a keychain with a Star on it. 

“Now Camina, I want you to listen carefully. Each of these items represent a person you have forgotten. I want you to touch each one slowly, but I don’t want you to touch the one on top. That is the binding element. That is you. It will allow the others to regain their lost memories as well” The Doctor said with a look of sadness mixed with intrigue in his eyes. 

Camina didn’t know why but she felt she should listen. As she looked at the items there was a feeling of nostalgia and pain. 

Camina touched the jade necklace and the name Aneela popped into her head. She could also see her face and the recognition of her youngest sister presented itself. Camina’s heart raced and she almost feared touching the others but the need to know pushed her. 

Next she touched the stuffed bird and again the knowledge of having a middle sister named Dutch came back to her. 

She looked at the red box and trembled. This one felt different from the other two. She moved towards the medal but that pulled at her heart even harder. 

“Go on” The Doctor said softly. Camina nodded and touched the red box first and her heart nearly stopped. This belonged to her father Khlyen Yardeen. She would’ve dropped the box if she didn’t have such steady hands. 

The last trinket scared her the most. She knew it must be her mother but was she ready to face whom it might be. Taking in a breath and telling herself belters never back down, she touched the medal and gasped. Half in shock and half in pain. The world went black 

Camina slowly opened her eyes and it was the face of her mother she was looking up at. Her arms flew around her mother in one sweeping motion and the tears flowed. She didn’t care if belters weren’t supposed to cry. The fact she had forgotten her own mother was still eating her up inside. The guilt seemed to overtake the shock of whom her mother was. 

“Camina, are you alright?” Her mother asked as she sobbed into her chest. All Camina could do was nod. Her mother softly stroked her hair and after what seemed like an eternity, Camina was finally able to relax. 

“What happened?” Camina asked trying to shake off the dazed feeling she was having. “Too many memories at once” answered The Doctor. “Don’t worry though you’ll be just fine”. Camina nodded and looked at her mother and smiled. 

“How are we going to explain this to the others” Camina said with a half laugh. “Don’t worry about them, they’ve been through so much weird shit this will be nothing” her mother said with a full laugh. Camina laughed too. 

“I love a good family reunion” The Doctor said holding River by his side and glancing back at Amy and Rory. 

“Well now that we have fixed this little itty bitty problem, let’s go make more new friends shall we” The Doctor said with a childlike giddiness in his voice. River, Craig, Sofie, Amy and Rory laughed. Miller walked over to Camina and her mother.

“Yam Seng Camina and Klaes. May you never forget each other again” Miller said with a genuine smile, something he didn’t flash very often. “She She Taki Taki” Camina said helping Klaes to his feet. 

“Thank you for helping my family find its way back to each other. I just spoke to Khlyen and he said that my other two daughters have regained their memories as well. They are going to come and help with the Behemoth as well” Klaes said to The Doctor trying to hide the tears forming. 

“Im ta nating, it was nothing” The Doctor said in perfect belter. No one seemed surprised but Camina and Klaes but they just nodded and started leading the others up to the main deck.


	6. A Cowboy and his Bear

Alex and Amos’s room

The beeping panel on Alex’s side of his bed woke him up. 

He still had his head on bear’s chest and he didn’t want to move but he knew that beep. It was his girl telling him that there were new people on board. 

Bear shifted under Alex and moaned in displeasure. Alex hit the quiet button with his toe. He wasn’t ready to move either. 

Alex closed his eyes again. As Alex’s body soothed back into sleep mode, Amos woke worried about Alex. He knew the alarm had gone off but he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was amiss. 

Amos looked down at his sleeping pilot and thought back to the day that he had gained the nickname bear, a nickname he was only going to allow Alex to use but some prodding from his space cowboy, he also allows Naomi and Holden to use it as well.

The Rocinante: two years ago

Amos walked into the kitchen and grumbled. He was hungry but Alex was no where in sight. He hated having to cook his own food, it never tasted as good as Alex’s.

Looking at the empty counter space, Amos pictured Alex making some of his famous lasagna and singing some Martian lullaby his mama had taught him. 

Amos couldn’t help but smile to himself. He loved watching Alex cook and loved to listen to him hum. Alex could also sing beautifully. He could’ve been a singer if he wasn’t a pilot. But he is a damn good pilot so Amos was glad he found his way onto the Roci as well. 

Amos thought about how him and Alex hadn’t been the closest of friends on the Canterbury. Actually the word friend couldn’t be used. They really were just two people who worked together, sometimes passing in the halls. 

That day when the Cant was destroyed, was the changing point for Amos. It was a tough thing for all of them and for the first time in a long time Amos felt a pain of loss and fear. Of course he wouldn’t ever admit this to any of the others. 

Alex was the only one he felt comfortable talking to.  
Out of nowhere he had spent a night with Alex alone a few months after both The Cant and The Donnager and spilled all of his feelings. He still doesn’t know why but he did and Alex just listened. He only spoke when necessary. He held him while he cried but said nothing. After everything Amos had just thank you and walked out. He regretted that moment. 

His stomach growled making him growl in wanting of food. 

“Hey you big bear, don’t worry ole Alex will whip you up something quick” Alex said with a laugh as he entered the kitchen. 

Amos turned before Alex could see that he was flushing softly. “Almost ready big bear” Alex said from the counter. 

“Do you have to call me that” Amos grumbled as he waited for his food. “I do. Your big, strong, threatening but your also kind, loving and protective oh and always hungry. Your my big bear but I’ll stop calling you that if it’s bothering you” Alex said as he brought over Amos’s dinner. 

Amos looked at the plate and gasped. It was his favorite dish from Baltimore. It was Crab Cakes on top of fried greens. Amos closed and reopened his eyes and the food was still there and Alex wasn’t finished. He brought over a plate for himself and a bottle of red wine for the two of them to share. 

“What’re we celebrating?” Amos asked thinking he missed his own birthday or something. “Nothing. You always eat my famous lasagna so I thought I would whip up something you love. I might’ve overheard you talking to Prax and thought I would make it as a treat” Alex said blushing. 

Amos couldn’t withhold his smile or keep his stomach at bay anymore. He grabbed a fork and took a giant bite of the crab cake and could’ve died at how wonderful it tasted. It was even real fish. How the hell did Alex get real fish out here. 

Amos looked up at the Martian who was eating almost as fast as he was making Amos smile again. “You can call me bear” Amos said casually making Alex smile. “But, only if you do something for me” Amos continued making Alex lose his smile. “What would that be?” Alex asked nervously putting another piece of crab cake in his mouth. “Be my boyfriend” Amos said pulling the fork out of Alex’s hand and placing it on the plate. Alex looked up at Amos. He had never had feelings for another man before but looking into Amos’s bright blue eyes he felt his chest heat up. His heart started to race and all he wanted was to have Amos all over him. “Yes, a hundred times yes” Alex said and kissed Amos on the lips. 

The two men pulled apart long enough to finish their food and then Amos grabbed the wine bottle while swooping Alex into his arms and carried him to his room. As the door slid shut the sound of a wine bottle being opened and a few moans escaped into the hallway. 

The Rocinante: Present Time 

Amos ran his hand through his sleeping husband’s hair. Two years ago he not only gained a nickname that wasn’t feared but he also gained a life partner. Alex was everything and more than he ever hoped he could have. He never thought he deserved love until he had it returned in such a strong way..

Just as he was about to pull Alex in for a deep hug and maybe another round of fun, someone knocked on their door. “Who the fuck is it?” Amos shouted in a voice that let everyone know he was beyond pissed. “It’s Jim, I’m as pissed as you are but Drummer called Naomi and said it was urgent so we have to get up to the kitchen” Jim said sounds as annoyed as Amos felt. “Yes sir” Amos said. 

“Hey Martian you hear that?” Amos asked kissing Alex softly on the forehead. “Ya I heard it and if Drummer doesn’t have a good reason for bothering us, she loses coffee privileges for a week” Alex said sitting up to kiss Amos. 

“I promise Alex, that we will have a huge celebration for the day we christened this ship The Roci even if I have to lock Drummer and Ashford up in the cargo bay” Amos said with a laugh. Alex laughed and kissed Amos again. 

Both men got up and got dressed and as they were about to walk out Amos got that frightened feeling again. Alex stopped in the doorway and said “you comin bear”. “Right behind you cowboy” Amos said and made himself a promise he wouldn’t leave Alex’s side till everything seemed safe again.


End file.
